Romulan
The Romulans are a Beta Quadrant race from the planet Romulus. The Romulans are biological cousins of Vulcans, as they are descended from those who rejected Surak's reforms during the Time of Awakening. The Romulan Star Empire is the Romulan state and one of the major powers in known space. Origins The Romulan and Vulcan races are most often distinguished by brow ridges that are more common in Romulans, though a minority of Romulans lack the ridges. Some theorize that both Vulcans and Romulans are descendants of Sargon's people, who possibly colonized Vulcan some six million years ago. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") This theory, however, was later contradicted by the Progenitor discovery. (TNG: "The Chase") When Surak's reforms of embracing logical principles and rejecting emotions spread rapidly across Vulcan in the 4th century, a minority rejected Surak's ideals. They departed Vulcan in the 4th century; later, some of their descendents established settlements on the planets Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime and Barradas III, which might have become a center of this new offshoot civilization, called the Debrune, which later died out. At some point, these exhiled Vulcans settled on twin planets that became known as Romulus and Remus. While Romulus was an M-class planet, Remus was a harsh planet notable only for its dilithium deposits and an indigenous humanoid race, the Remans. The Remans were integrated into Romulan society as second-class citizens, and used as both a labor force and as cannon fodder in the Romulans' wars against other races, including the Dominion. Rapidly they spread to their system's second habitable planet, Remus, rich in dilithium ore. By subjugating the indigenous Remans a new, undesired caste formed, which served as a labor force to mine the rich resources of Remus. From these two worlds the Romulans founded an interstellar empire spanning many worlds, reaching across much of the Beta Quadrant. Eventually that power came to be known as the Romulan Star Empire. (TNG: "Gambit, Part I & Part II"; Star Trek: Nemesis) See also: Romulan history, Dominion War Physiology There are many subtle physiological differences between the two races. This is evidenced in Dr. Beverly Crusher's failed attempt to treat a Romulan, Patahk, who had suffered advanced synaptic breakdown, with the methods used to treat Vulcans. (TNG: "The Enemy") Romulans lack the rigorous mental disciplines developed by the followers of Surak. They are a passionate people, easily moved to extreme emotions. (TOS: "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]") This lack of mental discipline would seem to explain why Romulans lack the telepathic abilities that Vulcans possess. However, given the secretive nature of Romulan society, it's also possible that some Romulans have psionic capabilities and that their existence is kept under wraps. Additionally, there is still much that is not known about Romulan society, so it is possible that telepaths exist, even in the open, but lack of knowledge of their existanceis simply the result of the relatively scant knowledge of romulan society. There have been numerous instances of Romulans successfully mating with other species, as evidenced in Saavik (Vulcan/Romulan), Sela (Human/Romulan), Ba'el (Klingon/Romulan), and Simon Tarses (three-quarters Human/one quarter Romulan). :The reference to Saavik being half-Romulan was cut from the final edit of ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Original footage does still exist partially validating its canon status.'' While Vulcans possess much greater physical strength than most humanoids, Romulans appear to be no stronger than normal humans, perhaps because of the lack of mental discipline and the more benign conditions of Romulus. Society In Romulan society, military/political rank influences social standing. Because Romulans are members of a militant civilization, who consider defending the Romulan Empire and their own personal honor of foremost importance, military service and its accompanying rank are decisive factors in determining social eminence. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") However, while the military plays an important role in Romulan society, it is the Romulan Senate that controls the government. "The military does not dictate policies on Romulus." Star Trek: Nemesis) The highest Romulan rank is the Praetor, who presides over the Romulan Senate and acts as chief of the executive branch. ("Balance of Terror", Star Trek: Nemesis) The Praetor heads the Continuing Committee, which is comprised of the elite of the elite, which make decisions of the utmost importance. (DS9 : "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") The government of Romulus is dependant upon the Tal Shiar, the Romulan Secret Police, to maintain order and stability among both civilians and the military. The Tal Shiar is known for its brutal tactics, which include routine kidnapping, torture, and assassination. Many Romulans fear even expressing dissenting opinions as to not spark the interest of the Tal Shiar. There also seems to be some degree of tension betweenthe Military and the Tal shiar.(TNG: "Face of the Enemy") Romulan society is based upon a highly structured caste system. Unlike most of the highly evolved species in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, Romulans still practice slavery, and frequently use conquered races for forced slave labor and shock troops. Star Trek: Nemesis) Romulans tend to be highly xenophobic, engaging in extended periods of isolationism, and can be perceived as outright racist to other species, believing themselves to be superior. At least some Romulans believe that one day the romulan empire will rule the entire galaxy.(TNG: "The Neutral Zone", "Data's Day","The Enemy" ) Romulan Society does not appear to be gender biased. Both Males and Females command warships, can obtain high political positions and can be members of the Tal Shiar. ("[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]", "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges", "Face of the Enemy") See also: Romulan language Culture and Tradition The Romulans lack the rigorous mental disciplines developed by the followers of Surak. Like the Vulcans, the Romulans have surrendered unrestrained violence as a way of life. However, in the case of the Romulans this has been replaced with a controlled deviousness; as a species the Romulans are generally thought of as duplicitous, a reputation the actions of their government over the last decade has reinforced. ("The Neutral Zone") During the 23rd century, Romulans practiced the execution of state criminals, by means both painful and unpleasant. Prior to the presenting of the charges, the Romulans allow the accused a Right of Statement. ("[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]") Reluctance to rely on overt hostility generally leads the Romulans to play a waiting game with their opponents, attempting to manipulate an adversary into breaking - or appearing to break - an agreement so as to give them a solid justification for striking. (TNG: "The Defector") They are also well known for fearing disgrace over death. (TAS: "The Practical Joker") With this frame of mind, Romulan parents dispose of any newborn carrying birth defects as the alternative would mean a waste of resources. (TNG: "The Enemy") The totalitarian nature of Romulan society, in which dissent is often a crime and Romulan security officers masquerade as citizens, has led many Romulans to be extremely paranoid. (TNG: "Unification") A common Romulan greeting/polite phrase is "Jolan Tru", although what exactly this means is unclear, as it is used both in context of greeting and goodbye. In the 24th century, a dissident movement began to gain momentum, based on the desire to learn about Vulan and Vulcan ideals. Their ultimate goal was the reunification of Romulus and Vulcan. Ambassador Spock was deeply involved in this movement. What has become of this movement in the aftermath of Shinzon's failed uprising on Romulus is unclear. (TNG: "Unification") In keeping with their isolationist tendancies, there seem to be almost no Romulan mercenaries, soliders of fortune, bounty hunters, or other similar roles. While many arguably belligerent and militaristic species, such as Nausicaans, Breen, and even Klingons often sell their fighting skills to the highest bidder, Romulans are rarely, if ever, seen involved in such activities. This is possibly due to the apparent superiority complex of most Romulans, many of whom would likely find such work beneath them, and would prefer to serve the Romulan empire in some capacity. Romulans also seem to be somewhat indifferent to simple financial and material gain, and tend to find the idea of serving the Empire more appealing. First Contact Romulans were aware of humanity for some time before Earth knew of it. Infiltrating the highest levels of the Vulcan High Command, the Romulans were impressed and confused by humans. The [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] inadvertently encountered a Romulan minefield, drawing even more attention from the Romulan Star Empire. Even after fighting the Earth-Romulan War, it wouldn't be until the 23rd century that humans would see them and realize it. (ENT: "Minefield"; TOS: "Balance of Terror") After the Treaty of Algeron went into effect, the Romulans retreated into isolation once again. But, they never lost their fascination with humanity. After an attack by the Borg on a Romulan outpost, which at first they suspected the Federation of, the Romulans resurfaced, declaring "We're back." (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") Relationships with other species In keeping with their xenophobic and arguably racist attitudes, the Romulans tend to conquer species rather than form alliances with them, and individual Romulans tend to treat other species with varying degrees of disdain. A Cardassian embasy existed on Romulus for a time, and Elim Garak was employed there as a gardener. This suggests that the two species had some degree of a friendly relationship, and they did cooperate in an attempted attack on the Dominion. The joint effort of the Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar, however, failed. The Romulans had certainly cut all ties with the Cardassians by the time they entered in to the Dominion War, but when their relationship ended prior to this is unclear. (Although it is likely things began to seriously sour after the failed attack on the Dominion.) One common Romulan saying is "Never turn your back on a Breen." While this statement could be taken as partially humurous and not in itself indicative of hostilities between the two species, the Breen commanders apparent condition that the Breen be given Romulus in exchange for their help in the war seems to suggest there is some degree of unfriendly history between the two. The species that Romulans seem to dislike most, however, is Vulcans, and this feud goes back centuries, if not millenia. (The exact date, or even a reasonable timeframe, of the Vulcan/Romulan split it very unclear, though it certainly happened some time after Surak's teaching were introduced, which, on the Earth calender, would be 4 A.D. or so.) The two species would remain distrustful of one another for an incredibly long time, but some Romulans grew tired of this, and a grassroots movement for reunification of the two species was active for a time on Romulus. It was generally assumed that after the split, Romulans and Vulcans were unaware of their common ancestry until the 23rd century. However, it is now know that Romulans had infiltrated various positions of the Vulcan High Command in the 22nd century. How long they had been in these positions is somewhat unclear, as is how this came about in the first place. Klingons and Romulans once shared a brief, and likely strained, alliance. However, after a number of developments, including the Khitomer Massacre, the Klingons developed a deep seated hatred for the Romulans, and the Romulans are arguably the species that Klingon society in general despises most of all. People *Romulans *Unnamed Romulans Food and Beverages *Kali-fal *Ossoul twist *Romulan ale *Viinerine Appearances *ENT: **"Kir'Shara" **"Babel One" **"United" **"The Aenar" *TNG: **"The Neutral Zone" **"The Enemy" **"The Defector" **"Future Imperfect" **"The Drumhead" **"The Mind's Eye" **"Redemption, Part I" **"Redemption, Part II" **"Unification, Part I" **"Unification, Part II" **"The Next Phase" **"Face of the Enemy" **"Birthright, Part I" **"Birthright, Part II" **"The Chase" **"Timescape" *DS9: **"Visionary" **"Improbable Cause" **"The Die is Cast" **"In the Pale Moonlight" **"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" *TOS: **"Balance of Terror" **"[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]" References *ENT: **"Shockwave, Part II" **"Minefield" **"These Are the Voyages..." *TOS: **"The Deadly Years" **"Journey to Babel" **"Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" **"Whom Gods Destroy" **"The Way to Eden" Romulan Category:Romulus Category:Species de:Romulaner nl:Romulan